Moonlit Prince
by Fe de la Lune
Summary: Ami must face a mysterious "force"...but she fiinds that she cannot do it alone...
1. Default Chapter

A Moonlit Prince  
By Fée de la Lune  
  
Chapter 1 The moonlight poured into the valley. The fog blanketed the serene lake. In a quiet grotto, sat Ami. Her pale complexion glowing as she stared into the deep depths of the water. "Hmmm," she thought to herself, "I wonder where he is. It's nearly eleven and not one sign of anyone."  
  
Earlier that day, opened her school locker and out fell a note reading,  
"I know Ami, who you really are  
I will meet you at Rellono Lake  
A silent moon will lead you  
Beside the lake you must wait  
Ill see you there."  
She had decided immediately to tell the girls about this. Of course,  
they all knew this was a trap, but somehow, something was not quite  
right about it. The note was written in a strange fashion. It was a  
foreign calligraphy, not Ami, or any of the scouts had ever seen  
anything like it before.  
  
The dark surface of the water rippled, and out of the corner of her right eye, she saw something move. The scouts were carefully positioned in the trees and bushes surrounding her. But none should have been anywhere near the ripple's epicenter was. Another ripple. She ignored her heart in her throat and continued to pretend she hadn't ever noticed. Tension hung in the air. One more ripple, and then a rustle in the bushes, out sprang. 


	2. Chapter 2 Strand Happenings

Chapter 2  
  
.a tiny squirrel. It's bush tail and puffy cheeks, along with relief, let Ami heave a long sigh. "Why am I so nervous," she thought "I have nothing to worry about, my friends are at the ready to protect me from any danger, and I, being Sailor Mercury, am pretty capable myse-" Her vision blurred for a split second. She looked around; a static electricity pulsed momentarily through the still silent air. Her senses tingled. Instinct told her to transform but her brain reminded her that she could be being watched. Another static pulse made up her mind. She jumped up ran behind a tree and chanted "Mercury Star Power!" Transformed Sailor Mercury felt a power of her own surge through her. She looked around her, the lake still serene, mist still hanging over it. Something tugged at her stomach. Something was amiss, but what was it? She pulled her computer and began analyzing the area. Where were her friends? They should have noticed something was amiss. Something told Ami everything was just fine. Her muscles relaxed. She transformed back to Ami and sat back down on the bench. Another charge, her vision blurred and a shiver ran through Ami's body. Something inside of Ami let out a blood-curdling scream. Serena and the scouts ran over. "What's wrong?" asked Sailor Jupiter "Didn't you feel it!?!" Ami replied "Feel what" "Nothing.never mind it was just.I'm.just a little shaken up. That's all. This has been a pretty busy week.finals and all. I'll be better after I get some sleep!" That's not all I need Ami thought to herself.I need to figure out what just happened. The scouts watched dumbstruck as the blue haired scout walked of to her car. "That girl needs a boy friend" Serena said out of the blue, "I know Darien always makes me feel better after I fail a test or something!" "I feel so sorry for Darien. Being Serena's boyfriend must be a fulltime job!" Ray retorted.  
  
How? How had they not seen her transform? How had they not noticed the pulses that had swam through the air? What had happened?  
  
Ami recalled the events of earlier that evening. First her vision blurred, then a static charge, then she transformed, examining the area with her computer and finding nothing out of the ordinary then she had felt a sudden wave of calmness lull her body, and transformed back before feeling a final static surge.  
  
Ami look toward her books lying scattered on her desk. Maybe she was putting too much pressure on herself. 


	3. Chapter 3 New Beginnings

Chapter 3  
  
How?  
  
How had they not seen her transform? How had they not noticed the pulses that had swam through the air? What had happened? Ami recalled the events of earlier that evening. First her vision had blurred, then a there had been a static charge, then she transformed, examining the area with her computer and finding nothing out of the ordinary then she had felt a sudden wave of calmness lull her body into a sense of security, then, finally she transformed back into herself. Ami look toward her books lying scattered on her desk. Maybe she was putting too much pressure on herself. A walk. That would calm her down. Let her think straight again. It was ten o'clock when Ami began her walk to the park. She could hear dogs barking and the hushed sound of TV's. She passed through the arched gateway leading to the dimly lit park. The swing set squeaked in the nighttime breeze and Ami headed for the fountain. Sitting herself down, she lost herself in thought, reaching her fingers in to glide across its surface. What happened tonight? Is this some sort of new evil? Why me? Glancing up at the moon, the moon is- A static shock filled the air. "The moon is so beautiful tonight." A deep voice behind her said. "Yes it is" replied Ami. She examined the speaker; he was tall, with dirty blond hair. He wore baggy kakis and a green shirt the same color as his forest green eyes. He was Ami's age if not a year older. "I've never seen the stars so clearly from the city. You can make out almost every constellation." "You know that each constellation has a story behind it. See that one.that's Cassiopeia.." "The queen that was exiled to the stars." Ami finished his thought. "Yeah, that's her. So, what's your name?" "Ami, and yours?" "Caleb, I just moved here from the US this week." "Really," asked Ami, glancing at her watch. " Uh oh, its 11:15, time for me to get back home." "I'd better be heading home too. Well I guess I'll see ya soon." smiled Caleb as he turned and began to walk toward the arch opposite the one Ami had entered through. Ami glanced at the water and another static charge rippled the air. She snapped up to look if Caleb had noticed but there was no sign of him. 


End file.
